ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sisyphus
Lottery pop? *I was killing a couple of golems in order to see if they dropped anything special (pop item) and to prepare their article, and suddenly I saw this NM pop in the area that I had just been clearing. That's why I'm thinking it may be a lottery pop from the golems. But it could also be a timed pop if someone killed it earlier, I don't know. --Soily 01:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *Timed pop every 15 mins after death. Confirm on 3 straight kills. Solo *Made 2 solo attempts earlier today as 90RDM/NIN. Pulled NM down the ramp to the open strip below. NM moves at increased movement so a straight run allowed distance, but NM kept up with wlegs. Discovered that there is a small pinning spot at where you can run between the 2 rocks at the base of the ramp, and the NM will go around. Only issue was that with increased movement, it didn't allow much time for anything but a quick reshadow or bio II. NM seems to have different phases it goes through. Started with a slow aura, but after it used a stun TP move, changed to para aura. Had enthunder at one point in the fight, but seemed to follow suit and go away after used the break/bind TP. Gains TP rather fast, using multiple moves after only maybe 1 nuke and constant bio. All-in-all, both attempts were unsuccessful. Also, take note that there is a Gefyrst (Ice/Water Elemental) that spawns right below the ramp. Agro'd it twice trying to cure and rebuff. *kul* 15:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed 3 straight times as BLM/RDM 90 without any difficulty, no movement speed. The hardest part is the pull, but as a BLM, buff up and manawall if needed and bring the NM down the ramp to the two big rocks to the left wall. What I did is I used MM/Beyond/Apoc atma, so MP isn't a problem, and death isn't a problem either. In case I die on the pull, I get back up right away. I would have Bio II on it full time, and cast blizzard IV or V or Freeze II whenever it de-aggros. Yes, the name of the game is de-aggro, it does about every 30 sec if you run around the rock. Whenever it de-aggros, you do damage, and if you want to speed it up, you can stun and drain every now and then. It takes a bit of practice cuz the NM can cut through the middle if you are directly by him on the other side. So let it catch up to you to the end and then make your way to the other end. On the last 2 soloes, I didn't get hit once by it, so with practice, this is extremely easy. Each nuke takes off about 3-4%, so it will take a while. Out of the 3 soloes, first one dropped the GS, second one dropped a mythril ore, and third one dropped bale earring. So the earring isn't 100% but seems to be fairly common drop. *Solo as DNC/NIN 90. Not recommended. The Spike he gets after his TP moves deal 110-120dmg per hit consistently. I ended up kiting him around the rocks down the ramps, hitting whenever spikes where down, doing Pyrrhic Kleos > Evisceration Solo-Darkness. Used No Foot Rise and Fan Dance whenever they were up. Ice Break and Thunder Break both wiped shadows. Kiting was easy, especially in Tandava Crackows. Took way too long, just attempted it to see how much of a hassle the spikes were. Since they deal too much dmg, I will return to this NM as SCH instead. Paralyze didn't seem to proc too often and was easily removed with Healing Waltz, usually on the first try, 2x on second attempt and just once on third attempt. Took around 30-35min. *SCH90/45RDM Same Strategy as the BLMs; Pull to the 2 rocks down the ramp, Atma was MM/Apoc/Beyond. Used the Snow weather with Icehelix and hit 551/tic DoT; It deaggro's alot which gives you the opportunity to Nuke. ~Use Modious Veritus (Can't remember the exact spelling) to speed up the fight even more; Make sure Bio II is on in the case that you do manage to get stunned/Bound and it kills you. I didn't even buff; I ran up hit it with Dessert boots/Earth weather and ran it down the ramp. *Solo as SMN/WHM 99 using Ducal Guard, Razed Ruin, and MM for refresh. Kited back and forth in the small area from the pop to Conflux 6. Ice spikes from Shiva work well to paralyze him but will cause him to gain paralyze aura. Keep Stoneskin and Blink off in case he gets a hit at you. Dropped fragment and dark earring with yellow proc. *Solo NIN99/DNC49 Just tried it as with normal atmas (RR, GH, AoA) eventually got it down but I would really recommend MAB atmas as most damage will come from elemental ninjutsu, melee when you can to have tp for waltzes and get temps beforehand for safety. Tidus mi2 16:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) *Solo 99PUP/NIN using Valoredge. Was set up with DG, Roaring Laughter, Gnarled Horn to take down Awahondo, and decided to kill this NM as well. Fairly long fight (~12minutes) due to paralyze/stun, but he never put me in any danger. --Nusayb (talk) 05:15, February 28, 2013 (UTC) *Solo 99BST/DNC with Caring Kiyomaro, had to use pet food once. (Also had to put up with an add because he was being heavily camped tonight.) Not a fight you can walk away from. The spikes are a real pain even at 99. You spend a great deal of time paralyzed and/or stunned. I ended up having to use a few healing items for myself. Went back again pulling just Sisyphus, standing well back (out of stun range) and focusing on having Kiyomaro use sweeping gouge whenever it was up. A pet food was still needed, but a much easier fight.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 17:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ailment Aura Fought this today and it seems to only gain an aura after being inflicted with an ailment. I slowed it myself and it immediately gained a slow aura, without having used any TP moves prior to my spell landing. I also noticed one of our Blue Mages silenced him with Aurora Drape, and suddenly it gained a silence aura. It seems to reflect any ailment landed upon it back as an aura, but only certain ailments work (slow, paralyze, and silence from testimonials). Furthermore, I noticed that when the slow aura wore off, so did the slow I landed on him. It maybe simple correlation, so I would very much appreciate cooperation from anyone else who can support or refute my findings. --Teiei 23:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Aura wears off before ailment. Seems to last about 2 minutes.--Quedari 10:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Can confirm the aura wears off with ailment. Confirmed with slow, blind, paralyze, silence and addle so far.-- Ironwing 03:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Scroll of Aeroja Added Scroll of Aeroja to the drop list, confirmed last night, screenshot provided..